yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Earthbound Immortal
The Earthbound Immortals, known as Earthbound Gods in the Japanese version, are an archetype that, unusually, consists almost entirely of trump-card monsters. All of them have the common effect of being able to attack the opponent directly and prevent themselves from being attacked. When combined with their high original ATK this allows them to brutally pound their opponent. This power comes with two drawbacks, however: The player can only control one "Earthbound Immortal" at any time and it will automatically destroy itself if there is not a Field Spell Card on the field. The Earthbound Immortals also have a small but very potent series of support cards that further allow them to oppress the opponent. Their artworks all feature one of them emerging from a hole with blue flames coming out of it. Backstory The Earthbound Immortals are evil incarnate entities, that were sealed in the Nazca Lines, by the Dragon Star and its servants. These Evil Gods are shaped in the form of a corresponding Nazca Line and each member of the Dark Signers wears striped robes bearing the color of their corresponding Earthbound Immortals. Their colors come from Wiphala, banner of the Inca Empire, with only white currently missing. Each color of the Earthbound Immortals are also the colors of rainbow. In addition, each individual Immortal collectively has every color of the Incan flag EXCEPT white. The Earthbound Immortals serve as to the antithesis to the Crimson Dragon and the Signer Dragons. As after a millennium of confinement these monstrous beings were released after an Ener-D accident occurred in the area now known as Satellite. It was thought to be an accident as a result of the research into the Momentum Energy (Enerdy aka duel energy) going horribly awry, in which supposedly the power generator was supposed to spin clockwise to generate an infinite positive power supply but instead it spun counter clockwise, creating infinite negative energy and resulting in the occurrence of the "Zero Reverse Effect" which ultimately opened a hole to the underworld, allowing these monsters to escape. However the true nature of this incident was later revealed to be caused by Roman Goodwin, who, upon learning of the 5,000 year battle between the Crimson Dragon and these Evil sealed up Gods, was taken over by these Wicked God powers instead. In order for him to be resurrected as the future leader of the Dark Signers, he decided to kill himself by overloading the Enerdy Reactor, thus causing the horrible incident. It turns out this was actually an event manipulated and controlled by the Three Emperors of Yliaster. It has been revealed that each corresponding Earthbound Immortal stands for a codename relating to the Original Enerdy Reactor. While Uru stands for the codename referring to the Enerdy Reactor itself, the other four Gods' names each stand for a codename for each of the reactor's control units. Chacu Challhua and Wiraqocha Rasca do not appear to have control units. Their labeled name, "Earthbound Immortal" is based on the corresponding Nazca Lines that each were imprisoned in. Each Earthbound Immortal is featured rising from the depths of the "underworld" and each of them are shown with a different ground texture on their corresponding game card. They are polar opposites of the Signer Dragons, as they fight as the servants of the King of the Netherworld, which is mentioned by Roman before he dies. This is similar to how the Dragons fight for the Crimson Dragon. According to what Greiger told Yusei and Jack in episode 111, it is implied that the Earthbound Immortals "could be used again by another evil." Whether this is really foreshadowing or not remains unknown. All of them have been released in OCG and TCG, except The Scar-Red Nova. Members Each Dark Signer possesses one of the Earthbound Immortals, with it being their Signature Card. In the episode where the ancient battle was seen, the Five Earthbound Immortals were seen battling against the Crimson Dragon and its servants, and a condor geoglyph was seen. However after Greiger was transformed into a Dark Signer, a 6th Earthbound Immortal, Chacu Challhua, was revealed. Later, when it is revealed that Rex Goodwin is the last Dark Signer, he obtains the 7th Earthbound Immortal, Wiraqocha Rasca. The Earthbound Immortals are known to to be nearly unbeatable, since their effects negate any chance of a counter attack by a duelist. These effects are tied up in the use of any Field Spell Card and will disappear once the field is taken out of play. This is a major weakness which until episode 050 no one had taken advantage of. Luna and Leo are the only ones who have used it against them. By removing the field spell, they were able to destroy Devack's Earthbound Immortal. The field problem is a major issue in a Turbo Duel since it can never be destroyed until the Duel ends. Ancient Fairy Dragon is one of only two of the Signer Dragons that can also destroy Field Spell cards by its own effect, and it can gain Life Points for it as well. The other is Black Rose Dragon, who can destroy all cards on the field when it is Synchro Summoned. The problem with the latter is that if a card like Field Barrier is in play and protecting the Field Spell from being destroyed, then it cannot be removed from the field by the effect of Black Rose Dragon. This was shown in episode 39 in the duel between Misty Tredwell and Akiza Izinski. All Earthbound Immortals share a few similar effects. Only one of them can be on the field, the opponent can never attack them (in the anime, if the only monster on the player's field is an Earthbound Immortal then the opponent can wage a direct attack, as shown in (episode 046), and they can attack the opponent directly (the anime also gives them Spell and Trap immunity). They are instantly destroyed if there is no face-up Field Spell (the anime destroys them at the End Phase and just negates their effects until then). Aside from those, each one has a unique effect, most likely to counter or match the strategy the duelist each card's controller faced. In the real card game, if an Earthbound Immortal is the only monster on your opponent's side of the field, you cannot declare an attack at all, creating a huge advantage for the controller of the Earthbound Immortal and thus a one-sided battle. In the anime, whenever an Earthbound Immortal is Summoned, the bodies and souls of anyone trapped inside of a geoglyph are sacrificed for its summoning. The sacrificed individuals turn into energy of the same purple colour as a dark mark, which is absorbed into a floating stone of characteristic shape. A beam of purple light then descends from the geoglyph in the sky, destroys the stone and strikes the ground, causing the Earthbound Immortal to rise from the "netherworld". This has occurred in both Satellite and New Domino City; any person trapped within its respective geoglyph is sacrificed in this way and for the moment it is unknown what happens to the sacrificed people. During the first duel between Yusei and Roman, it is revealed that an Earthbound Immortal will continue to harvest the souls of anyone not protected by the Mark of the Dragon as long as it stays on the field, as shown when Martha was sacrificed to Uru when she fell into the geoglyph even though Uru had already been summoned. There are, however, several conditions under which a person is not absorbed into an Earthbound Immortal: * That person is dueling. * That person is a Signer or proximate to a Signer. * The Earthbound Immortal does not use human sacrifices, as in the following cases: ** Cusillu used the souls of the Duel Monsters spirits. ** Chacu Challhua used the souls of the people from Greiger's village. Furthermore on the series there had been speculation about if this people could really come back if the Dark Signers are defeated. However after Greiger's defeat, the souls sacrificed for Chacu Challhua were indeed returned to life, and when Devack lost the souls of the Duel monsters spirits were returned back into the Spirit World. The spirits of the villagers were shown to be suffering inside of the Chacu Challua during the duel between Greiger and Crow. Apparently these Gods are fueled by whatever reason of anger and revenge their corresponding Dark Signer carries. However for the same reason it appears that they disapprove the moment that one of these individuals no longer carries on this hatred. And so they can interfere by taking possession of the Dark Signers body as it occurred to Greiger when he dueled against Crow, after he learns that they are actually the ones that were behind his village's destruction. Wanting to stop the duel, Greiger's body is taken over by Chacu Challua's spirit. This also happens in the duel between Jack and Carly and the Duel between Akiza and Misty. However, if the Dark Signer is strong enough, they can maintain contact with other people (Greiger litterally breaks the control for a few seconds, Carly connected through Majestic Dragon, and Misty used card attacks as means of communication.) Rex Goodwin doesn't seem to apply in these cases. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 112, it is discovered there was a lost Earthbound Immortal, "The Crimson Devil," Scar-Red Nova. The strongest of all of them who was defeated prior to the Ancient Battle by the Crimson Dragon itself in a one-on-one single contest. Scar-Red Nova's servant planned on using Jack Atlas as a sacrifice to resurrect his sleeping master, but failed upon his defeat at Jack's hands. Interestingly, it stated that the battle between Scar-Red Nova and the Crimson Dragon occurred 10,000 years ago, which throws up questions as to when the Ancient Battle truly occurred, because 10,000 years would place the battle roughly around the same time as the Atlantis conflict. Playing Style "Earthbound Immortal" based Decks focus on Summoning one of the many different Earthbound Immortal monsters, and quickly finishing a duel. The main weakness of this deck is keeping a Field Spell in play. This can be overcome with cards like Field Barrier and Magic Reflector (or Magical Citadel of Endymion even on its own). Since the Earthbounds are all Dark-attribute monsters, they can easily be tribute summoned with cards like Double Coston, Fires of Doomsday, and Mausoleum of the Emperor. Their high attack points and the ability to attack directly, while not being able to be selected as an attack target, make powerful attackers, but are still vulnerable to Magic Cylinder and Draining Shield. An attack lock-down can be made using their effects. An "Earthbound Immortal" can be teched into almost any Deck that relies on a field card. Aslla piscu Deck OTK * 1. Summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu and attack with it. * 2. Activate Ojama Trio then play Swallow's Nest destroying the Tokens and dealing 2400 due to Aslla piscu and 900 for ojama dealing 3300 damage to your opponent * 3. Special Summon another Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu from your Deck. * 4. Attack directly (total damage = 2500 + 2400 + 900 + 2500 = 8300) or * 1. Summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu, while your opponent controls at least 1 monster. * 2. Attack directly with Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * 3. Activate Swallow's Nest and summon another Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu from your deck. * 4. The effect of the first Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu will destroy your opponent's monster and inflict 800 damage to them. * 5. Attack directly with the new Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu. * 6. Repeat Step 3, and attack directly again (total damage = 2500 + 800 + 2500 + 2500 = 8300) or * 1. Summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * 2. Equip Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu with any with a 700+ boost or anything to deal 700+ damage (or while your opponent has at least 1 face up monster), and attack directly. * 3. Activate Nightmare Archfiends and tribute Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu for the cost. * 4. Because of the effect of Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu, all of the opponent's Nightmare Archfiend Tokens will be destroyed and the opponent will lose 800 LP per monster (2400 total). Also, by the effect of Nightmare Archfiends, the opponent will lose 800 MORE life points per token. (total damage = 2500 + 700* + 2400** + 2400 = 8000**) (*minimum value required) (**the value may be more) Typical cards Cusillu Deck OTK * 1. Activate Wild Nature's Release, targeting Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. * 2. Attack directly for 5200. * 3. Activate Beast Soul Swap, switching out Earthbound Immortal Cusillu for another one (or the same one). * 4. Attack directly again for 2800 (total damage = (2800 + 2400) + 2800 = 8000) Typical cards Ccarayhua Deck OTK * 1. Have a Clock Tower Prison with four or more counters on it, a face-up Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, 1 Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster in your deck and 2 or more Destiny Hero - Dashers in your graveyard. * 2. Destroy your own Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, thus destroying all cards on the field, including the Clock Tower Prison. * 3. Special Summon Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster, and use his effect to Special Summon 2 Destiny Hero - Dashers. * 4. Have all 3 monsters attack directly (total damage = 2100 + 2100 + 4200 = 8400). Typical cards Ccapac Apu Deck OTK * 1. Have Evil Hero Infernal Gainer face-up on the field without using your Normal Summon * 2. Activate Mausoleum of the Emperor * 3. Pay 2000 LP (or tribute 2 monsters) to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu * 4. Activate Mage Power/Axe of Despair/etc. * 5. Activate Evil Hero Infernal Gainer's effect to attack twice * 6. Attack directly twice (total damage = (3000 + 1000) x 2 = 8000). or: * 1. Activate Mausoleum of the Emperor. * 2. Pay 2000 LP (or tribute 2 monsters) to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. * 2. Activate Mage Power and Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce. * 4. Attack directly twice (total damage = (3000 + 1500 - 500) x 2 = 8000). or: * 1. Have Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu and Mystic Plasma Zone face-up up on the field without using your Normal Summon * 2. Normal Summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer and remove it from play using its effect selecting your Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu to attack twice this turn * 3. Attack directly with Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu inflicting 3500 Battle Damage (With the effect of Mystic Plasma Zone) * 4. Activate Sebek's Blessing from your hand letting you gain 3500 Life Points * 5. Activate Poison of the Old Man to gain 1200 Life Points * 6. You have now created an 8200 Life Point difference between you and your opponent, so finally activate Life Equalizer thus both player's Life Points become 3000. * 7. Attack directly again with Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu using Evil Hero Infernal Gainer's effect (3000 - 3500 = -500). Typical cards Chacu Challhua Deck OTK * 1. Summon Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua and Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth via Mausoleum of the Emperor and/or Monster Reborn * 2. Activate Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth's Effect and Special Summon Creeping Doom Manta, Unshaven Angler and 1 Royal Swamp Eel * 3. Activate Unity targeting Chacu Challhua, its DEF becoming 8600 then synchro Creeping Doom Manta and Royal Swamp Eel into Dark Strike Fighter. * 4. Activate Challhua's Effect then tribute all monsters for Dark Strike Fighter to inflict a total of 9900 damage to your opponent. Typical cards Uru Deck OTK 1.Activate Mausoleum of the Emperor 2.Pay 2000 LP (or tribute 2 Monsters) to summon Earthbound Immortal Uru 3.Activate Mage Power targeting Earthbound Immortal Uru 4.Flip Whirlwind Weasel and activate Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce targeting Earthbound Immortal Uru 5.Attack directly twice ((3000+1000*)+(3000+1000*))=8000* This * means that the value can be bigger. You must have Mausoleum of the Emperor on the field even if you tribute 2 monsters to summon Uru; or at least one more card spell or trap face down to use this OTK. Twin Swords takes off 500 attack points. If you have Mage Power and Twin Swords on Uru and no other spells or traps, Uru will have 3000 + 1000 - 500 attack, or 3500, which is not enough for an OTK even if you attack twice. Cards that special summon powerful Monsters on your opponent's side of the field are useful when used with "Earthbound Immortal Uru". You can tribute weak monsters on your side of the field to control powerful monsters, such as "Lava Golem" or "Volcanic Queen", both of which inflict detrimental effects to your opponent during their turn. Uru also works reasonably well with swarm decks; swarming weak monsters can be sacrificed to summon Uru and then again to control your opponent's monsters. Typical cards Wiraqocha Rasca Deck Trivia * Each of the 7 Earthbound Immortals shares a color of the rainbow. * This Archetype shares aspects with the new Malefic archetype: }} Category:Archetype Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's